


Ditch

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some friends ditch Jerry.  Burgerpants sympathizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditch

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life?
> 
> Translation in Russian available: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5919535

Your breath doesn’t stop when you see him first, or anything cliche like that. As monsters go, he’s not anything special: two eyes, two arms, four legs. It’s not that he’s bad-looking, he’s just pretty average. Someone even you could hope to talk to.

But you’re at work, and it’s not like you check out your customers, unless they’re really, really hot. So you put on your best MTT-approved smile as he talks to his friends.

“Hey, Jerry, can you get us glamburgers while we, uh, go to the bathroom?” one of them, an Ice Cap, asks.

“Yeah, we’ll only be a sec,” says another.

“Oh, sure,” Jerry says. “Should I come looking for you or-”

“No, wait here,” the Ice Cap interrupts. “It won’t take that long. Promise.”

“Alright,” says Jerry. As his friends leave, he walks up to your window. “Three glamburgers, please.”

You glance to where his friends used to be before deciding that it’s bad for your job if you tell people not to waste their money. “Three-sixty G, please.”

Jerry counts out the money from his wallet and hands it over, and you give him three glitter-crusted burgers. They aren’t even freshly made. You have no idea why people buy these.

Then Jerry sits down by your window and waits. And waits. Minutes pass. You’d tell him to take a step away so he doesn’t hold up the line, but there’s no line, so it’s kind of pointless.

“Y’know,” you say, finally breaking the silence, “the bathrooms are in the opposite direction of where they went.”

“Maybe they’re a little lost,” he says. “That can happen. The resort’s a big place.”

“Not that big,” you say with a sigh. “Look, they obviously ditched you. Happens all the time to people like us.”

“I don’t know why they’d do that,” says Jerry. “I’m a great guy to hang around with! Everybody says so.”

“They’re lying jerks,” you reply, without thinking twice. “You gotta learn to tell people who’ll treat you right from the rest of the cruel, cruel world.”

Jerry falls quiet for a few seconds, considering the truth of your words. You look at the clock and count the minutes until your shift ends.

“Well… Now I’ve got three glamburgers and I can’t eat all of them myself.” He stares at the wrapped burgers. Even the wrapping is coated with glitter. “Hey, when do you get off work?”

You blink. This is not a question that has been asked to you before. Even though you know the answer, it takes you a moment to reply, “Uh, twenty seven minutes from now, why?”

“Do you want to eat one of these with me?” Jerry asks. “Maybe two?”

You hate glamburgers. You think they’re disgusting and you don’t know why anyone ever thought they were a good idea in the first place, or why they’re so popular.

“Sure,” is what you say. “Right as soon as I’m done with my shift.”

Unlike some jerks you’ve only seen in passing, you make good on that promise.

When you’re eating them with someone else - even someone who gets burger grease all over their hands - glamburgers don’t taste so bad.


End file.
